


Get That Wist Outta Here

by mandaree1



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: BoJack being BoJack, F/M, Irrational Fears, Mentions of Sarah Lynn, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Princess Carolyn has the gift of cold feet and sharp toenails. It wakes him up sometime before the sun has risen as high as he normally liked it- at what non-Hollywoo people would consider a typical hour to wake- but BoJack is all Hollywoo and all dysfunctional, so if he could pay someone to hide the sun for a couple more hours he would.





	Get That Wist Outta Here

Princess Carolyn has the gift of cold feet and sharp toenails. It wakes him up sometime before the sun has risen as high as he normally liked it- at what non-Hollywoo people would consider a typical hour to wake- but BoJack is all Hollywoo and all dysfunctional, so if he could pay someone to hide the sun for a couple more hours he would.

BoJack rolls over, hoping to  _god_  he can find that special cool spot and fall back asleep, only to realize with some irritation that Princess Carolyn has one of his hands in hers. Realizing his arm is asleep, he wriggles a bit, torn between taking it back and waking her up (only to get an earful of bitching) or keeping it there and falling asleep uncomfortable (only to get a cramp), and both of those options are terrible, shitty options, he really wants to return those options to the option store and maybe pick out some new ones.

But then Princess Carolyn shifts onto her back with that weird mrr-snort she does, and suddenly his chest feels heavy. BoJack looks at their intertwined fingers, then her. Fingers, PC. PC, fingers. They've been together off and on for years now, but she's never once stopped herself from trying to cuddle him. Princess Carolyn, meet disappointment. It doesn't help that Sarah Lynn had been- they'd laid in that crusty bed together- they were...

He misses her like a toothache, except it's a toothache he wants to have. He wants to have it and never let go. He wants the pain, and to hear her voice, one last time. Even if it was to say she hated him- it'd be worth it. He'd have one last memory to cling onto.

A sudden fear struck him. It was illogical- most fears are- but it was there. Sarah Lynn had laid this way with him, on her back and holding hands, and Sarah Lynn had  _died_. Was PC- did she... could she have? BoJack stared at her long and hard, so long and hard the minute twitches of breathing weren't really visible under blankets anymore.

Princess Carolyn can't die. Out of all the people BoJack knows, Princess Carolyn is the _least_  allowed to die. Without her, it's hard to say where he would be right now, but he doubted it'd be in some cozy ass house sleeping in past a normal hour. No one else in Hollywoo would touch him- professionally or sensually. She always lands on her feet. She can't be dead.

BoJack reaches out and gives her a good shake, feeling cold all over.

"Mrrr?" Princess Carolyn says, cracking open one eye, then two. "BoJack?"

"Oh," BoJack says, feeling both elated and sad at once. He wishes Sarah Lynn had been a false alarm. "Um. You're awake."

"You shook me up, dummy. How could I not be?"

"You were holding my hand."

"Hm?" She squints at their conjoined fingers. "Oh. Sorry."

"You've never done that before."

"Yeah, well." Princess Carolyn lets out a long-winded sigh, the kind when she's about to say something she's said to him before, as she retrieves the digits. "My mom used to hold my hand like that when I was a kitten. It's... near the anniversary. I just miss her, I guess."

"Don't do it again," he demands, rolling over. Away from lost parents and lost friends and the fact that he just did a welfare check on the woman in bed with him. Away from everything.

He just wants to sleep and forget.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write adult fanfiction very often, but I just got this idea out of nowhere and had to write it. It's about time I wrote the horse going through angsty times lol.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
